


My Heart/The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, April Showers 2015, Dom Phil, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleepovers, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Dan. Twenty-four-year-old Phil. One room. One sleepover. One thought.<br/>Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart/The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yollie183](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/gifts).



> Yes, I know April Showers is over, but I forgot to upload. I have this rare condition called lazy-author-itis, and it's very severe when it wants to be. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is for Yollie183. I remember signing up for AO3, writing my first phanfic and almost jumping with happiness when I saw that someone had enjoyed it, and Yollie183 was one of my first readers. SInce then, she's been checking up now and then and leaving comments on my stories, and I just wanted to thank someone who was there when this began. So, to Yollie. This one's yours.

Dan was eighteen and single and sharing a room with Phil.

AmazingPhil, his idol. AmazingPhil, his hero. AmazingPhil, a semi-famous Youtuber which half the world seemed to adore.

AmazingPhil, Dan's biggest ever crush, lying topless next to Dan.

Well, not technically _next_ to Dan. When Dan ended up staying the night, Phil had offered him his bed (the most caring person, as usual) and was now asleep on the campbed on the floor (so selfless). His chest (his perfect chest) was rising and falling steadily with slow, even breaths.

Dan couldn't sleep. Who could when Phil Lester (beautiful, faultless, incredible Phil Lester) was semi-naked next to you? Who could when those eyes (those blue eyes, deeper than the ocean and wider than it all) were closed just metres from your own? Who could when those lips (those slightly chapped lips, almost glowing in the moonlight) were waiting for anything and everything to happen?

"God fucking dammit, Phil Lester," Dan whispered, trying to drag his eyes away from his (gorgeous, flawless) face. "You go and make me sleep in the same room as you, the _same room_ , when all I can think is your name? I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you." He got to his feet slowly, watching Phil to be certain that he was asleep. The other man didn't move. It was okay, and, no, actually it wasn't okay because Phil Lester (the hottest guy), Phil Lester (Dan's best friend), _Phil Lester_ (oh, Phil Lester) was just lying there, chest-

step-

hands-

step-

face-

step-

lips-

his lips and his lips and his lips and his lips-

Dan knelt down and carefully, oh so carefully, placed a kiss on Phil's lips. He saw the other man's eyelashes flutter and half-stood, wondering tensely if he would wake up.

Phil's eyes stayed shut.

Dan leant over and kissed him properly, lips tangling with lips, breath tangling with breath, mouth so warm and ready and hopeful that he wondered if Phil was as asleep as he pretended to be. Slipping his arms around Phil he tangled his hands in Phil's hair, kissing and holding and never letting go because his sweat and his skin and his scent was just so completely Phil that Dan could cry. "Phil," he murmured into the other man's neck and felt arms pulling him closer. "Goddammit. . . Phil. . . you know how long I waited? You know?"  
Dan felt a hint of breath against his skin, felt Phil's smile against the side of his jaw. "I know," he replied softly, and Dan was so dizzy with happiness he hardly noticed when Phil pulled him closer, pulled him into his body so hard that Dan knew how they'd be spending the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For all you doubters out there, I wrote this at the same time as my other April Showers fic, which was for insanityplays here on AO3. It was a lot of fun to write (I didn't know writing fluff was this good) so I hope you enjoyed it, even if your teeth hurt from the cutesiness. Anyway, I didn't put it up then (why, past catherine?) and I only got round to uploading it today, so sorry Yollie183! If you liked this, make sure to read some of my other fics. I recommend them all!


End file.
